


Iniciación a la fraternidad Winchester

by Sheila_Ruiz



Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eso es algo que diría Rowena, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Kinda, Weechesters., después sin, primero con Comfort, soulless!Sam esta de fondo, ya van a entender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: Los Winchester son como una fraternidad.Hecha de cacerías, lealtades de hierro y momentos a solas en el Impala.Y conversaciones en cafeterías de ruta.Todo eso, Dean lo aprendió a los seis años.
Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816462





	Iniciación a la fraternidad Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en Julio de 2011.

La noche caía en picada y John no salía más de ese lugar.   
Desde que se le había dado por renunciar a su trabajo y llevarlos de acá para allá, John se metía en lugares cada vez más raros y gastaba más tiempo en ellos. "Será solamente por un tiempo." le había dicho a Dean. "Papá tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Pero vamos a estar bien. ¿Me crees, verdad? Nunca te he mentido."  
Y Dean le había creído, por supuesto: tenía seis años y un hermanito de dos que corría de aquí para allá balbuceando su nombre, así que había tenido que creerle.  
Mientras John hacía lo que fuera que necesitará hacer, Dean y Sam esperaban en el asiento trasero del Impala, sin salir absolutamente por nada.  
La primera vez que los había dejado allí (más o menos por una hora, a su regreso John había encontrado a sus hijos abrazados y llorando con ganas porque se creían abandonados) le había dicho a Dean, mientras echaba sal dentro del coche por una rendija de la ventanilla, que subiera los vidrios; no los bajara nunca; no hablará con nadie; y que nada que los hiciera bajar del auto merecería la pena cuando él volviera y lo descubriera. Su padre era muy bueno y divertido, pero también podía ser temible y últimamente estaba peor, así que le creyó.  
\- ¿Deen?- balbuceó Sam, que recién comenzaba a hablar con un poco de fluidez.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Sammy?- Dean lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, acodado en la puerta.  
\- Tiene hambre.- protestó Sam, que decía de si mismo "yo" pero conjugaba los verbos como "él".  
\- Es "Tengo hambre", Sam. Papá volverá en un rato y comeremos.- Dean desvió la mirada.  
Sam lo miró y pensó un rato.  
\- Tengo sueño.- dijo al fin, con mucho esfuerzo.  
Su hermano se enderezó y lo observó. Aunque la oscuridad iba invadiéndolo todo, pudo ver el puchero formándose en la comisura de los labios de Sam.  
\- Ven.- Dean estiró un brazo y Sam se apegó a su costado izquierdo. Después apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.  
\- Tiene frío.- gruñó.  
\- Tengo frío, Sam.- lo corrigió.- Trata de dormir un poco hasta que venga papá.- Dean le frotó el brazo para darle calor. Recordó que bajo la campera de jean su hermanito sólo tenía una remera de algodón de manga larga. Dean odiaba esos días de otoño: por la mañana hacia mucho calor, pero las noches eran heladas y ya era lo suficientemente difícil ponerle dos capas de ropa a Sam como para encima ponerle más.  
Mientras intentaba calentarle el brazo, rozó su mano: estaba congelándose.  
Pensó en las camperas de corderoy, guardadas en alguno de los cuatro bolsos en el baúl del Impala.  
\- Ven.- Dean separó de su cuerpo al somnoliento Sam, que se quejó. Se sacó su propia camisa de jean, quedándose con sus dos remeras superpuestas. Envolvió con la camisa las manos de Sam, que había vuelto a pegarse a él. - ¿Esta mejor?-  
\- No.- los dientes de Sammy empezaban a castañar. Estaba muy desabrigado; no comía desde hacia por lo menos seis horas y el sueño disminuía cada vez más su temperatura.  
\- Tranquilo, Sammy.- Dean le frotó la espalda, para tranquilizarlo y pasarle calor. Miró hacia la casa donde estaba su padre: ahora ni siquiera parecía habitada. Después miro la palidez de Sammy y comenzó a rogar silenciosamente a todos esos ángeles que su madre solía decir que lo cuidaban que su padre no volviera en ese preciso momento.  
\- ¿Qué haces?- Sam abrió un poco los ojos cuando su hermano se separó de él otra vez. Dean se había descolgado al asiento delantero y llevaba algo apretado en la mano. Después, volvió al asiento trasero y subió el seguro de la puerta más cercana.  
\- Voy a buscar una manta.-  
\- ¿Vas a salir? ¡No! ¡No me dejes solo!- se asustó Sammy.  
\- ¿Tienes frío o no?- Dean abrió la puerta y se deslizo fuera.  
\- Va contigo.- Sam lo detuvo de la ropa.  
\- No. Quédate.-  
\- Voy contigo.- repitió firmemente.  
\- Bien. No te separes de mi.- No hizo ni falta que lo dijera, porque parecía que le habían cosido la mano de su hermanito a la remera.- Sam, si no me sueltas, no puedo hacerlo.- Sam se separó con miedo de él y se recargó en el Impala, como si fuera el sustituto de su hermano.- Bien.- Dean se paró en el parachoques trasero y metió, milagrosamente a la primera, la llave en la cerradura del baúl. Hizo fuerza hacia arriba y gracias a los bien aceitados resortes del capó, el baúl se abrió. La tapa quedó muy por arriba de su cabeza, pero ya se preocuparía de eso luego. Buscó una frazada y, cuando hizo fuerza para levantarla, cayó estrepitosamente hacia atrás con la pesada manta encima.  
\- ¡Deen!- Sam chilló de tal forma que el rubio estuvo seguro que su padre lo había oído. Corrió junto a él y lo ayudó a liberarse de la frazada.  
\- Estoy bien, Sammy.- Dean se paró y miró el baúl, pensando como lo cerraría.- ¿Puedes llevarla al auto? ¿Me esperas allí?- señaló la frazada.  
\- No puede, Deen.- gruñó Sam. Era cierto. Si a duras penas él podía cargar la manta, menos podría su hermanito.  
\- Esta bien. Un momento.- Dean volvió a pararse sobre el parachoques para bajar el capó.  
No llegaba.  
\- Yo puede.- balbuceó Sam.  
\- No, no puedes. Eres más bajo que yo.-  
\- Tú me subes.- sonrió Sammy.  
\- No.-  
\- Papá se enoja.- Sam analizó a su hermano.  
Dean lo pensó y suspiró, derrotado.  
\- Esta bien. Pero si te caes, papá nos mata.- Sam se subió a la espalda de su hermano.- ¿Listo?-  
\- Sí.-  
\- Agárrate bien, por favor.- Dean subió con mucho más esfuerzo al parachoques. La verdad ya ni frío tenía. - ¿Llegas?-  
\- Un poco.- temerariamente, Sam se estiró.- Un poco.- no llegaba. O quizás si, porque a pesar de que no podía sentir las manos tocando el metal del Chevrolet, el capó fue descendiendo acompañando el movimiento de su mano. Cuando Dean lo vio a la altura de sus ojos, suspiró de alivio y resopló.  
\- Un poco más, Sammy.- Finalmente, oyeron el click de la cerradura encajando.   
Si las piernas no le fallaron a Dean, fue porque sabía que sostenía a Sammy.   
Cuando finalmente ambos estuvieron en el piso, Dean supo que si no vomitaba allí mismo era porque no tenía nada en el estómago.  
\- ¿Estas bien?- Sammy lo miraba con preocupación.  
\- Si, vamos adentro antes de que llegué papá.-  
Más rápido de lo que nunca se creyeron capaces y con una increíble y no premeditada coordinación, los chicos Winchester tomaron la frazada, volvieron al asiento trasero y cerraron todo. Después, en un último esfuerzo, Dean echo la manta sobre él mismo y sobre Sam.  
La manta era pesada, pero polvorienta y fría, así que los hermanos Winchester se hicieron sendos bollos bajo ella para mantener el calor y estornudaron durante algunos minutos.  
Después de un rato de silencio, que ya comenzaba a hacérsele raro al mayor, porque Sammy no paraba de hablar jamás en su media lengua, lo escuchó: su hermanito volvía a temblar bajo la manta. Pero, esta vez, Dean no sabía si era de frío o porque lloraba.  
Silenciosamente, pero lloraba.  
\- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Sammy?- Dean sabía muy bien que pasaba, pero no sería él quien lo dijera primero. Nunca.  
\- ¿Y si papá no vuelve? ¿Y si nos quedamos solos para siempre?- lloró con más fuerza.- ¿Si le pasa algo? ¡No quiero que le pase nada! ¡Tengo miedo!-  
\- Tranquilo, Sammy.- Dean le pasó una mano por la espalda y sintió las sacudidas de angustia del chico.- Sólo tienes sueño.- con pesar, desarmó el paquete en que se había convertido.- Ven.- abrió los brazos el rubio.  
Sam no lo dudó ni un segundo y saltó al regazo de su hermano mayor. Se abrazó a él y escondió la cara en su cuello.  
\- Vamos a estar bien, Sammy. Lo prometo. Nada va a pasar: ni a tí ni a papá. Nunca te miento. No te preocupes.-  
\- Tam-po-co... quiero que... - Sam hipo.- que-te- pase... nada.-  
\- Nunca nada malo me va a pasar.- concedió Dean, sintiendo que acababa de mentir flagrantemente.- Pero para eso me tienes que ayudar. ¿Me vas a cuidar la espalda siempre?-  
\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sam con curiosidad.  
\- No sé. Es lo que dice papá de sus amigos de verde. Es algo bueno.- aseguró el mayor.  
\- Oh. Esta bien. De acuerdo.- Sam había dejado de llorar, pero no quería bajarse del regazo de Dean.- Tengo frío.- gruñó y se acomodó para quedar más escondido entre los brazos de su hermano.  
\- Enano mimado.-  
\- Tonto.-  
\- ¡Dean!-   
"Saca a tu hermano de aquí. Lo más rápidos que puedas. ¡Vamos!"  
La siguiente parte de la frase resonó en su cabeza, aún medio dormido. Su padre, con el mismo tono angustiado de aquella noche, continuó.  
\- ¡Dean! ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- siseó, apretando los dientes por el pánico.  
Dean parpadeó, deslumbrado por la linterna de John y repitió, atontado todavía.  
\- ¿Dónde...?-  
\- ¡Sam! ¡Dean, tu hermano! ¿Dónde esta Sam?-  
La potente y claramente peligrosa voz de John hizo que Sam se estremeciera. Dean recordó de pronto donde estaba su hermano.  
\- Aquí esta, pa. No pasa nada.- Era la primera vez que John oía ese tono tranquilizador de "esta-todo-bajo-control" en su hijo mayor. Y lo oiría sin variaciones durante los veinte años que mediaban entre ese día y aquel en el cual daría su vida por el chico que lo miraba expectante desde el asiento trasero del Impala. - Mira.- Dean abrió la manta en la cual estaba arrebujado y la linterna le arrancó reflejos caoba al cabello castaño de Sam, aferrado a su hermano mayor cual koala. Dormía profundamente. Incluso parecía que le había babeado la ropa al mayor, de tan agotado.  
John sonrió, mitad aliviado mitad enternecido. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor.  
\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitártelo de encima?- se giró para mirarlo sobre el hombro. Dean había vuelto a tapar hasta el cuello a Sammy.  
Aparentemente, el menor lo oyó porque gruñó y se acomodó mejor para acompañar la nueva posición de su hermano, más erguida. Dean sintió que una de las manitos de su hermano se aferraba fuertemente a su ropa, pero su respiración le indicó que seguía durmiendo.  
\- Esta bien. Sammy tiene frío.- Dean posó una mano protectoramente sobre la espalda del más chico, como si temiera que, a pesar de su beneplácito, su padre fuera a intentar arrancarle a Sam.  
\- Apuesto a que sí.- John se preguntó por un segundo (pero sólo por un segundo) si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No lo sabía, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Y, cuando John Winchester hacia algo, hacia lo mejor que podía o moría en el intento.- ¿Y hambre, verdad?- prendió el auto y el motor rugió.- Iremos a comer algo. Tenemos un largo viaje. Vamos a visitar a mi amigo Jim.-  
\- ¿Es otro de tus amigos de verde?- preguntó Dean.  
\- Si, era el reverendo de mi compañía.- John prendió la radio y salió a la carretera.  
\- Tus amigos de verde... - pregunto Dean, después de un rato.- Ellos te cubren la espalda siempre ¿Verdad?-  
\- Por supuesto: son mis hermanos.- John lo miró por el espejo retrovisor.- No hace falta tener la misma sangre para ser hermanos, hijo. A veces, cuando vives muchas cosas con alguien, es tu hermano de cualquier forma.-  
\- Oh.- Dean parecía pensativo.  
\- Dean... - su hijo levantó los ojos hasta el espejo retrovisor para mirarlo a la cara y John agradeció tener la excusa de la carretera para desviar la mirada.- Te quiero, Dean. Y a Sam. Los quiero. ¿Sabes?-  
\- Yo también te quiero, pa.-  
\- Tienes que confiar en mi.- John respiró hondo y apretó con más fuerza el volante.- ¿Esta bien? Toda saldrá bien.-  
\- ¿Confiar?- Dean lo miraba sin entender.  
\- Creer en mi.- su hijo seguía sin comprender.- Mira: Sam confía en tí.- esperaba que un ejemplo práctico ayudará a su hijo mayor.  
Parecía que no, porque Dean lo miró un momento, confundido, y después bajo la vista hasta su hermanito. Quizás en cualquier momento lo echaría a empujones de su regazo por todo ese asunto dudoso de la confianza.  
\- Sam confía en tí.- repitió rápidamente John.- Porque sabe que nunca lo lastimarías; que nunca le harías algo malo. Que lo cuidas siempre.-  
Dean parecía asustado.  
"¡Paso en falso, John! ¡Paso en falso!"  
\- ¿Él te dijo?- Dean abrió los ojos muy grandes.  
John rio.  
\- Claro que no. No hace falta. ¿Se quedó dormido contigo, no? Dormir cerca de alguien es peligroso. No puedes defenderte. Tienes que confiar en que no te hará nada.-   
"Buen discurso para un chico de seis años, John."  
\- Cuando alguien confía en tí, Dean, no puedes defraudarlo. ¿Entiendes? Cuando le fallas a alguien que confiaba en tí, ya no lo vuelve a hacer. Duele mucho. ¿Comprendes?-  
\- Creo: tengo que cuidar de Sam y no hacer nada que pudiera lastimarlo. Sino, le dolerá mucho y no volverá a creer en mí.- enunció Dean.  
\- Así es, compañero.- Las luces de una cafetería de carretera se iban acercando.  
\- ¿Sam no me querrás más?- John no sabía si era pánico o que lo que asomaba en la voz de Dean.  
\- No lo sé, amigo. Dependerá de Sam.-  
\- No puede... Sam no puede dejar de quererme.- ahora si era pánico en su voz.  
John estacionó el Impala afuera del restaurante, se bajó y rodeó el auto para abrir la portezuela inmediata a sus hijos.  
\- Escúchame.- John se agachó para estar a la altura de sus hijos.- Nada va a pasar que haga que tengas que hacer algo que lastime a Sammy. ¿De acuerdo? Y sé que lo vas a cuidar siempre. Sam lo sabe también. Vamos a estar bien. ¿Confías en mi, hijo?-  
Dean asintió con la cabeza y dejó que John tomará en brazos a Sam. Salió del auto y se estremeció por el frío de la noche, pero se sintió tremendamente agradecido por las luces, el ruido y el calor del parador de la ruta.  
Los Winchester se sentaron en esas mesas para cuatro personas, pegada a la ventana y de acolchonados asientos. John sentó a Sam junto a su hermano y el menor se deslizó hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.  
Cuando les trajeron la sopa, John estaba en el baño, así que Dean despertó a Sammy y empezó a darle de comer.  
\- Siempre te voy a querer.- dijo sorpresivamente Sammy, entre dos cucharadas de sopa.- No me importa si me haces algo malo.-  
A los seis años, Dean Winchester aprendió de una vez y para siempre a desconfiar del profundo sueño de su hermano menor.  
Como el rubio no dijo nada (Estaba demasiado abrumado. Pero eso, a los dos años y medio. Sam no podía saberlo) Sammy siguió, con vehemencia.  
\- Siempre voy a cuidarte la espalda. Eres mi hermano, De..an.- pronunció con cuidado.- Y eso hacen los hermanos ¿no? lo dijo papá.-  
¿Cómo demonios una cena pacífica y luminosa en una carretera perdida de Iowa podía escocer más en el alma que ser golpeado y casi convertido por un vampiro con complejo de Ronnie Van Sant en un asqueroso callejón afuera de un bar? (Un bar lleno de emos jugando a las lagrimitas con una sarta de vampiros maquiavélicos, se recordó, como para hacer todo más humillante aún)  
Dean giró la cabeza y vio a Sam durmiendo en la cama de al lado.  
Como si de fotos malogradas se tratará, se le superpuso la expresión de satisfacción de Sam, mientras el vampiro lo convertía, sobre el rostro dormido de su hermano.  
Si es que era que de verdad dormía.  
Su padre tenía razón: cuando alguien en quien confías te falla, duele más que todo el maldito infierno.  
Pero John también había tenido razón en otra cosa (Su padre casi siempre tenía razón al final y por eso Dean siempre había confiado en él, no importaba lo lastimado que saliera generalmente) los hermanos se cuidaban la espalda, no importaba que.  
Eso, eso que dormía ahí, no era su hermano. Podía usar el cuerpo de Sam, pero no era Sammy.  
Sammy le había enseñado que no puedes dormir con gente en la que no confías.  
Así que en honor a su hermano (donde sea que estuviera, pero seguramente no en esa habitación) Dean se levantó, se pusó la campera de cuero, tomó las llaves del Impala y salió.  
Sacó una frazada del baúl y se arropó con ella en el asiento trasero.  
Su padre debía estar muy decepcionado de él. En algún lado.  
Casi le pareció ver los ojos reprochantes de John por el espejo retrovisor.  
"Sammy confiaba en tí."  
Lo voy a traer de vuelta, pa.- (se) prometió Dean.  
"Lo que te haga dormir en las noches"  
¿La voz en su cabeza podía ser tan jodidamente igual a la de su padre?

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2011:(...) Todos sabemos que John no me gusta demasiado, pero estoy bastante conforme con como lo mostré en este fic, casi hasta lo comprendo: lo esta matando no hacer nada por la muerte de Mary, pero tampoco puede separarse de sus chicos (Y que conste que no me parece, pero al menos en este momento lo entiendo un poco) Me gusta pensar que aquí ya se ve un poco la base de su relación con Dean: John le dice muchas veces explícitamente a Dean que tanto él como Sam depende de él (Dean) e incluso usa muchas veces el apelativo "Dude" al referirse a él (que yo traduzco por el argentinismo "amigo") mientras que con Sam si usa Sam, Sammy o hijo. Y cuando uno ha estudiado suficiente psicoanálisis, esas cosas pesan.  
> Finalmente, dos aclaraciones menores: no sé porque estaba la llave dentro del Impala (es desde todo punto ilógico, John no va a bajarse y dejar las llaves adentro del auto, pero en fin) (Siendo muy buenos podemos decir que estaban sólo las del baúl) y como Sam logró bajar la tapa del baúl del Impala (obviamente no tengo idea de como se llaman las partes de un auto) porque claramente no llegaba. Esta parece una explicación un poco traída de los pelos, pero es cierto, nada más que no hubo lugar para explicarlo dentro del fic: es un pequeño destello de las habilidades psíquicas de Sam, que (todavía o ya, no lo sé bien) las tiene y salen en momentos de stress. (...)


End file.
